1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically watering vegetation by condensing water humidity out of the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of watering vegetation in common usage are quite varied, however all require one common element, a supply of liquid water. The actual means used to transport the liquid water from its source to the location of the vegetation ranges from manually carried buckets or watering cans to elaborate automated piped sprinkling systems.
The present invention does not require a source of liquid water, but rather relies on water vapor contained in the atmosphere. This water vapor is condensed at a location proximate to the vegetation being watered and as the water vapor condenses and collects, it drips directly onto the soil surrounding the vegetation thereby obviating the need for elaborate water transporting devices.